A computer includes various components, such as a central processing unit (CPU), main memory, peripheral devices, and others. In some computers, especially in servers, multiple bays are provided to receive various types of peripheral devices, such as floppy disk drives, hard disk drives, tape drives, optical drives, and so forth. The bays enable convenient removal and/or addition of the peripheral devices to a computer. For example, if increased storage capacity is desired, additional storage devices can be added to empty bays of a computer, or existing storage devices can be removed and replaced with new storage devices of larger capacity. The multiple bays of a computer also allow for different types of storage devices to be mounted in the computer.
Conventionally, peripheral devices are removably mounted in the bays of the computer with mounting mechanisms attached to the peripheral devices. In some implementations, the mounting mechanisms include rails that enable sliding engagement of the peripheral devices in respective computer bays.
A feature of conventional mounting rails is that the mounting rails are attached to the peripheral device by screws or other like fasteners. One issue associated with the use of screws or other like fasteners is that a tool, such as a screwdriver, has to be used to attach the mounting rails to the peripheral device. This method of attachment is generally inconvenient to a user. A further issue is that there may not be sufficient space inside a peripheral device to accept the threaded protrusion of a screw. Also, screw heads take up space, and there may not be sufficient space between the computer bay and the peripheral device for the screw head